Many test and measurement devices, including logic analysis systems and probes, require the use of a high density interconnect to interface with a device under test. In the case of a logic analysis probe that tests circuits secured by, for example a ball grid array, it is not unusual for a logic analysis probe to use an interconnect having a 49×49 array of connections to connect the probe to the board under test. Such interconnects have a total of 2,401 connections. Many current interconnects are of the so-called “bed of nails” variety that is clamped over a matrix of lands, for example to the rear of a ball grid array, formed on a board under test. In this configuration, the connections (e.g. the nails) match with the lands on the board. Known interconnects of this configuration require a clamping force of 40 to 60 grams per contact meaning that over 96 Kilograms (up to 144 Kilograms) of clamping force is required. Other known types of interconnects include socketing and a variety of board to board interconnects most of which have similar clamping requirements.
Examples of known interconnects include those produced by INTERCON SYSTEMS, SHINETSU, TYCO, TELEDYNE, and PARACON for use with their respective probe offerings. The probes provided by such producers often include additional circuitry to perform specialized functions including: pin translation, termination, and compensation. In these probes, the additional circuitry is either added to the test and measurement unit or embedded in an additional structure associated with the cable. While useful, such additional circuitry would benefit from being integrated with the interconnect. Such integration would lead to decreased loads and reduced stub lengths.
Accordingly, the present inventors have recognized a need for interconnects that reduce the required clamping force while providing for integrated circuitry.